


The Nightingale

by Deviant_Accumulation



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Foxglove Summer Countdown, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Accumulation/pseuds/Deviant_Accumulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope no one expected me to not seize the chance and take that title a bit more literally.<br/>I still need bird puns in those books seriously.<br/>Anyway, on the art: Slacked with the clothing and did weird things with the shadows, but am rather proud of the wings, which actually turned out how I wanted them to. Which is rare with me.<br/>Also one of the main reasons I'm uploading this as the first of my three entries - I might finally stop fiddling with this, because I always keep finding some small detail I could change. I'll fiddle this piece to death otherwise.<br/>(also I have no idea how to upload images to AO3. Is there any way to fix the rather low resolution?)</p></blockquote>





	The Nightingale

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one expected me to not seize the chance and take that title a bit more literally.  
> I still need bird puns in those books seriously.  
> Anyway, on the art: Slacked with the clothing and did weird things with the shadows, but am rather proud of the wings, which actually turned out how I wanted them to. Which is rare with me.  
> Also one of the main reasons I'm uploading this as the first of my three entries - I might finally stop fiddling with this, because I always keep finding some small detail I could change. I'll fiddle this piece to death otherwise.  
> (also I have no idea how to upload images to AO3. Is there any way to fix the rather low resolution?)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137473) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha)




End file.
